


Keep on Loving You

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, AryaxGendry Week, AryaxGendry Week 2019, F/M, I promise I will complete this, Reincarnation, Sorry about the summary, axgweek, axgweek 2019, past is in GoT timeline but is slightly different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Arya Stark had always had dreams about her in a different time, with a man who she was clearly in love with.Gendry had always dreamt about a girl, a girl who was as wild as the winter, who he was certain he loved with all his heart.Will they ever find each other?And will they find out that their dreams are not just dreams but something more?AKA the Gendrya reincarnation fic no one asked for.Written for AXGWEEK 2019.





	Keep on Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.  
Let us assume everyone’s name in past and this life are same.  
Enjoy ❤

**Chapter 1: Let’s Run Away.**

_She was walking down the familiar halls once again. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest with the anticipation of seeing him again. She didn’t know why she felt like that. She spent most of her days with him, and yet whenever she saw him, whenever their eyes met, she felt a warmth spread in her chest, and a feeling of unbridled happiness ran through her. _

_The corridors started to blur as she walked down them. She frowned. The quiet sound of her steps was overlapping with people talking. Her hand went to Needle; she didn’t know what was happening, but she was preparing herself for the worst, nevertheless. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she found herself at the forge, standing in front him; everything that was bothering her and her walk down the corridor was nothing but a distant memory. _

_“I tried to make some arrows using the Dragonglass, but I have been having some problems.” He said, looking at the ruined arrows in frustration. _

_“I’m sure you will work it out.” She said sympathetically. “You need to sleep. You have been working relentlessly for the past two days.”_

_“I’ll sleep when- “He started, running his hand down his face; he was clearly fighting to stay awake._

_“No.” She said emphatically, placing herself between him and his ruined arrows. She took his hands and started to drag him towards his small chamber at the back of the forge. “You are going to sleep. And then you are going to eat.”_

_“Ar- “_

_He almost said her name. He never completed saying her name, and she never seemed to say his. There was something curious going on. She turned to look at him, (for some reason she couldn’t remember how he looked, but that was crazy, she could pick him out in a crowd) his face was blurry. He was saying something, but it was a garbled mess as if they were both underwater. _

_“Don’t go.” He muttered sleepily as he turned on his side._

_She turned around, trying to remember how she got there, a few minutes back, she was trying to get him to rest, and now here they were, in his chamber. She shrugged. She must have been more tired than she thought. She smiled at him lovingly. “I’m not going anywhere, stupid.” _

_She shrugged off her tunic before climbing by his side on the bed. He shifted to make room for her. His arms encircled her waist as he drew her closer to him, her back to his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting out a small sigh. _

_“You smell so good.” He said, placing a small kiss above her shoulder. She melted into him as his lips trailed soft kisses up her neck. “How do you always smell so good.” _

_“Because I sleep.” She replied, making him snort. “Fine. I sleep sometimes, which is still more than you.” _

_She knew he was trying to come up with some wise-ass retort, so she turned slightly to kiss him before he could. “Sleep.”_

_“As M’lady commands.” He mumbled._

_The sound of leaves rustling made her open her eyes and looked at the solemn face of the weirwood. She frowned. She was in the Godswood, but a few moments back she was-_

_“Do you think they will ever accept us being together?” He said; his voice was laced with sadness._

_She shrugged. “I don’t care. I want to be with you; you want to be with me. Who cares what anyone else thinks?”_

_“It’s not that easy. You- you are a- “_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“Ar- “_

_“No.” She said firmly. _

_He sighed. “We have to talk about this. We need to talk about this. The war would soon be over, and what if- what if they don’t agree?”_

_“Then we’ll run away.” _

_“It’s not that simple.”_

_“It is that simple.” She said, taking his hand in hers. “Let’s run away. Away from all this madness. We’ll be together, happy- “_

_“Ever since I’ve known you, all you have ever wanted was to get back to your family, to Winterfell, and you want to throw it all away, for me?” He said shaking his head. “You love them, and they love you. Not everyone has that.”_

_Arya looked at him; her heart stuttered as she saw the dejected look on his face. A memory from a long time ago surfaced in her mind, ‘I’ve never had a family,’ he had said; a little sad; a little ashamed._

_“You are so stupid.” She whispered._

_He looked at her, confused._

_She moved closer to him. “You are so stupid.” Her hand rose to caress his face. She cupped his cheek and stood on her tiptoes. She brushed her lips against his. “Don’t you know?”_

_“Know what?”_

_“That you are my family too.” _

_His eyes darkened and when his lips met hers-_

♪I GOT A POCKET, GOT A POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE ♪

Arya groaned as she pulled the pillow over her head, the song still blasting in the background.

“Sansa!” Arya yelled. “I swear to god if you change my alarm one more time, I’m going to dye your hair green in your SLEEP!”

She threw the pillow where she could hear her sister laughing; satisfied when she heard a yelp, knowing she had found her target. She tried to go back to sleep, go back to the dream of those warm hands and soft lips, but it was to no avail. Every detail of her dream was hazy, and the sound of reality coming from every corner of her house, and the streets finally made her give up any chance she thought she had of going back to sleep. Sighing, she tried to rub the remnant of sleep from her eyes, she got up.

Ever since she could remember, she had been having dreams of him. She didn’t know who he was or even if she was the one in dreams talking to him, but it all felt so familiar. Despite dreaming about him constantly, she couldn’t remember his face or his voice and yet she had the feeling that she could pick him out in a crowd.

“Arya, come on,” Sansa called. “We have to be at Jeyne’s in an hour.”

She sighed as she got out of bed and moved towards the bathroom. Looking at her dishevelled hair, she groaned. Untangling all these knots was going to be a pain. Taking out her toothbrush and with a generous helping of the toothpaste, she started to brush her teeth.

Jeyne Poole was Sansa’s best friend, and she was getting married to Robb’s best friend, Theon Greyjoy. Arya knew that it sounded something straight out of a cheesy rom-com, and if she was being honest, it definitely was. The whole boy meets girl; girl and boy “hate” each other; slowly but surely the thing they thought was hate started to chip away, and they fell head over heels in love. The only thing left was them chasing each other in the rain. A distant memory rose up in her mind.

_“I don’t think I’m ever going to be dry.” The boy said sullenly. _

_She tried to look at him but couldn’t because it was raining too hard to see anything clearly, but one thing she was certain of was that this was the same man from her dreams, only he was younger. She looked down to see her hands holding the reins tightly, and apparently so was she._

_“A few days and then we’ll be closer to the North.” She replied sympathetically._

_“Ah, yes. Snow. Snowstorm is definitely much better than pouring rain.” He retorted sardonically._

_She glared at him, but she could see the laughter in those beautiful blue eyes and bit back a smile._

Blue eyes. He has blue eyes. Arya gasped as she gripped the wash basin for support. Her heartbeat was through the roof; her breath was coming short, and she felt dizzy. Despite having these dreams about him- about them- most of her life she had never had a clear view of him. It was always hazy, his voice was always distorted, but this time- this time, she saw his eyes as clear as day. Eyes which were the most magnificent shade of blue.

“Arya.” Sansa’s concerned voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay? You are white as a sheet.”

“Yeah.” Arya gulped. “Yeah. Just- just remembered something.”

Sansa looked unconvinced but didn’t press any further. She patted her patted her back gently.

“I’m okay,” Arya said, with what she hoped was a convincing smile. “I’ll be down in five- “she snorted when she saw the look on Sansa’s face- “okay, ten tops.”

*

“We are already late,” Sansa said. “We just have to pick up the bouquet, and the cake. Okay, you pick up the bouquet, I’ll get the cake.”

Sansa hurried towards the bakery as Arya made her way towards the flower shop, which was about a hundred metres from the bakery. Once again, her thoughts went to her dreams. At first, it had been just snippets from her dreams that she remembered; a few conversations; the soft whispers; memory of warm hands on her skin, but now she had something more than a hazy dream- more than a distant memory. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw those eyes; those brilliant blue eyes.

She needed to get a grip on herself. It was just a dream, nothing more. But this- this time, it wasn’t a dream, it seemed more like a memory. She shook her head. No, she told herself firmly, it was just a dream and the only reason she saw that was because she had been thinking about her dreams, and him, non-stop.

Someone bumped into her making her stumble. With a mumbled apology, he moved past her. Arya froze, that voice- that voice… it was him. The man from her dreams. She was certain that it was him. His voice was so familiar as if she had heard it all her life. She turned to look for him. She knew she never remembered his face or his voice, but somehow, deep down she knew that he was the man from her dreams.

“Arya,” Sansa said, gripping her shoulder. “Everyone’s waiting for us. Where’s the bouquet?”

“Ary- “Sansa stopped when she saw the look on her face. “Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost.”

“No,” She replied hurriedly. “I mean, yeah. I mean, I’m fine. It’s nothing. Don’t worry. I just- I think I saw someone… I’ll be back in just a minute.”

She ignored Sansa’s cry of protest as she moved towards the direction where she thought he went. She tried to look for him in the oncoming horde of people, but she couldn’t find him anywhere. Defeated, she turned to leave. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe she just wanted the answers to her dreams so badly that she started seeing things. Maybe it was her mind’s way of telling her to get some.

The only thing she knew for certain was that she had to stop obsessing over the man from her dreams. After all, sometimes dreams were just dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Keep on Loving You - Cigarettes After  
So what do you guys think?  
FIrst I would like to apologise in advance because this is the only chapter I have written, I have mapped out the entire fic though, so I would try my absolute best to update and finish the fic as soon as I can.  
I am also working on the update of In the Shadows of Your Heart and the one-shot I promised and the post-canon fic I promised. And I promise that I will keep these promises.  
Happy Gendrya week guys xD  
I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
